


Anything For You Sammy

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Needy Little Brother, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is always ready to do everything for his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You Sammy

Dean pulled his naked brother to him.

Recently Dean had discovered to his utter surprise that his independent geeky little brother concealed an unexpected kink, that of being ordered around by his big brother; kink that Dean was more than eager to satisfy.  
Sam had called him bossy more than once, a trait Dean would never admit to out loud, but in his heart he knew it was true, especially where Sam and his well-being were concerned; so his little brother's craving was right in line with his own dominant nature.

Sam had always been argumentative and obstinate ever since he'd become a teen, and to see him occasionally like this, willing and obedient was the most erotic thing Dean had ever experienced, of which his dick straining against the rough cloth of his jeans was tangible evidence.

Sam however wasn't always open to their little charade, in fact he never actually mentioned it but when Dean saw him stressed and moody, he knew it might be time to play.  
..  
“Sammy!” Dean would say in his most authoritative voice. “C'mere!”  
That was the pivotal moment.  
If Sam did as he asked, then he'd guessed right, otherwise Sam would turn, slap on his best bitch-face and go back to whatever he was doing.

That afternoon he'd been spot-on.  
Sam had come to him, eyes wide and hazy and Dean was sure there wasn't anything more beautiful and desirable than his little brother.  
..  
Dean held his gaze, eyes never leaving Sam’s.  
“Undress for me Sammy. Unbutton your shirt, nice and slow, then take off your tee.”  
Sam obeyed compliant, and before long Dean passed his hands possessively over the muscular chest, petting and rubbing gently at Sam's nipples until his brother moaned in pleasure.

“You like that don't you, Sammy?” Dean smirked knowing how sensitive they were.

He caressed his way up to Sam's face and pulled him down into a slow languorous kiss.  
Sam's lips were the sweetest he'd ever tasted and if possible he would have continued to hold and explore his mouth for ever.  
He pulled back unwillingly, the luscious taste of his baby brother lingering on his tongue.  
..  
Meeting Sam’s gaze once more, Dean's hands went to his sibling's waist, unbuckling his belt, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down.  
He passed a hand over Sam's boxers, fondling his cock through the worn cotton, marvelling at the hardness of his erection, already rock-solid.  
He moved his hands to the waist-band and pushed them down, luxuriating in the hitch of Sam’s breath as his cock bobbed free.  
.  
“Don't move Sammy!” Dean warned as he felt to his knees and swiped the flat of his tongue over the tip of his brother's cock, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Sam who towered shakily as a new-born colt over him.  
“Remember, don't move, “ Dean repeated. ” You got that Sammy?”  
“Yeah, Dean. Don't move. I got it,” Sam whispered huskily.  


Dean nodded and turned his attention back to Sam’s needy cock, which he worshipped with veneration, working his way up from the heavy balls, gently nuzzling and sucking each one, feeling his own cock about to explode with each hitch and moan of pleasure from his baby brother. 

There was nothing he wouldn't do for Sam including this. His love had no bounds where Sam was concerned.  
He continued his oral exploration of Sam's cock, licking his way up the shaft until he took its length in his mouth, enjoying the unique taste of his brother.  
“Dean,“ Sam dared in a trembling voice.  
“Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?” Dean chided.  
“No....just to not move, “ Sam replied breathlessly.  
“Well, I'm telling you now. Not another word. All I want to hear from you are moans and groans of pleasure, nothing else.”  


Sam gulped as Dean went back to servicing his cock, sucking and tonguing every sensitive inch of it with his ever so talented mouth, until Sam thought he was going to die of pleasure.

When Sam's orgasm washed over him, Dean kept his mouth on his cock and swallowed down his baby brother's cum right to the last drop, not pulling back until his cock began to soften.  
..  
“Good boy, Sammy,” Dean smirked, taking a step back to admire his still shaky brother, boxers and jeans pooled around his feet.  
He had turned Sam into that quivering jelly, needy and beautiful he exulted proudly, and now he'd take his reward.  
“Get on the bed Sam. It's time to tend to your big brother.”  
He smirked in satisfaction as Sam eagerly obeyed him.

The End


End file.
